Whatever happens I'll always be by your side
by Xochitl Klainer
Summary: A pesar de todo, Blaine no se dará por vencido y tratara de recuperar el amor de Kurt. *Soy pésima para los summary u.u pero espero que lo lean y que les guste :33*


_Lo último que recuerdo es que le estaba confesando a Kurt mis sentimientos, ahora…sus labios son tan suaves…adictivos._

_Me separe lentamente de él, estando aun en las nubes._

_-Creo que deberíamos practicar -lo mire directamente a los ojos y sentí como se extendía por mi rostro la más grande de las sonrisas._

_-Pensé que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo- su sonrojo y su comentario me insistieron a seguir besándolo, solo que ahora apasionadamente._

Ese fue el principio de una hermosa relación, si, tuvimos peleas, pero ¿Qué relación no las tiene?, afortunadamente logramos superarlas, aunque durante un tiempo sentí que lo perdía para siempre y todo por una estupidez.

***Flashback***

_¡Ya no puedo más! Tengo que decirle lo que hice…una relación se basa en la confianza, respeto y…fide…_

_-Estuve con alguien- ¡Demonios! Soy la peor persona, él no se merecía esto._

_-Fue Sebastian, ¿verdad? –negué con la cabeza ¡Nunca me metería con ese suricato que casi me deja ciego! ¡¿Cómo puede pensar eso?!_

_-No fue el, Kurt…no importa quien haya sido, lo lamento….es solo que…me sentía completamente solo, n.._

_-¡¿Crees que yo no me sentí solo?! –comenzó a llorar, di un paso hacia él, pero inmediatamente lo retrocedí…lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si me acerco a abrazarlo, se alejaría inmediatamente y…necesito hablar con él, decirle que no significo nada- He tenido tentaciones Blaine, pero las ignore por completo porque sabía lo que significaría-intente acercarme a él, aun sabiendo que me rechazaría…lo cual paso._

_-En verdad lo siento, es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida- comencé a llorar._

_-Yo…-las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos con mayor rapidez-no te puedo perdonar- soltó un suspiro y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica- ¡Y pensar que por "esto" querías que viniera a NY!- con una manga de su camisa se limpió unas lágrimas- Hemos terminado- se dio la vuelta y me quede petrificado, negándome a creer en sus palabras._

***Fin Flashback***

No lo vi en meses, después de la ruptura, la primera vez que lo vi fue en navidad, Burt me convenció de ir y me conto su enfermedad.

***Flashback***

_-¡Oh vamos! Sé que quieres ir a New York- me dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro._

_A pesar de que ya no tuviera alguna relación con su hijo, Burt me dijo que siempre podría contar con él, que yo ya era como otro hijo para él._

_-No…bueno, si quiero ir –baje la cabeza- pero…yo solo iría por Kurt y…soy consciente de que el no quiere verme._

_Burt sabe todo lo que sucedió para que nosotros termináramos, dice que si somos almas gemelas terminaremos juntos…Que solamente no tengo porque forzar nada._

_-Chico, sé que él te quiere ver…es obvio que sigue enojado –sonríe- es demasiado orgulloso y no aceptaría ni un hola tuyo- me toma de los hombros al ver mi mueca de horror-pero has el intento-suspira- ahora más que nunca necesita tu ayuda._

_Lo observe confundido- ¿Tiene algo? ¿Por qué necesita mi ayuda?_

_-Mira-me tomo de las manos- hace unos días me diagnosticaron cáncer de próstata._

_-¿Y-ya lo sabe Kurt? Y lo más importante…¿ya comenzó con el tratamiento?_

_-¡Hey tranquilo! Fue diagnosticado a tiempo, así que me someteré a un tratamiento un tanto "fuerte" para que no avance o simplemente se valla-suspira- Kurt no lo sabe, se lo diré cuando valla a N.Y._

_Por instinto lo abrace fuertemente, aunque no sea mi padre de sangre…yo lo quiero como si lo fuera._

_-Cuente conmigo, su hijo siempre tendrá mi apoyo._

***Fin Flashback***

En navidad quedamos como amigos, preferiría tenerlo como amigo a no tener ningún tipo de relación con él.

Mantuvimos contacto y evitábamos a toda costa el tema de "nuestra relación" .

Siempre lo tenía al tanto del tratamiento de su padre. Lo que siempre le recordaba era _"coraje Kurt, tu papá va a salir adelante"_

La próxima vez que lo vi, fue en la boda de Mr. Shue y Emma…al principio solo estábamos afuera de su camioneta hablando tranquilamente y después…estábamos dentro de ella besándonos.

Cuando dijo _"Estoy más o menos saliendo con alguien en N.Y"_ sentía que simplemente me había olvidado, así que como no quise que notara mi "decepción" le dije _"Solo soy un amigo ayudando a otro amigo"_ Aunque yo no lo pensaba así

"_¡Gracias!" _A Mercedes no terminamos de "hablar".

Al final no se casó y Emma, pero el no quiso desperdiciar el banquete que se utilizaría en la fiesta, así que solo amm….digamos que solo hubo "fiesta".

Hice un dueto con Kurt, el cual fue como…un sueño, si un sueño porque creía que se iba a negar…después de todo lo que hice.

Después de bailar juntos durante el dueto de Finn y Rachel, subimos a una habitación y sucedió lo inevitable.

A pesar de que en todo momento el repetía _"Solo somos amigos"_, en la habitación fue completamente diferente…sus besos, sus caricias…me decían que me extrañaba, aun con su actitud fría…sentía que todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Llego el día en el que darían los resultados del tratamiento de Burt, por lo cual Kurt tenía que volver a Lima.

Afortunadamente Burt ya no tenía cáncer. Cuando nos dieron esa increíble noticia lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo y decirle que siempre contaba conmigo y…con mi amor, aunque esto último lo incómodo.

Se quedó en Lima unas tres semanas más, nos vio actuar en las Regionales… Yo tenía un plan al término de estas, pero ¡claro! No salió como pensaba.

***Flashback***

_-Quiero que seas el padrino en mi boda con Kurt, Sam- sonreí al mas no poder…la simple idea de casarme con Kurt, me provoca una emoción inimaginable._

_-Espera…- me tomo de los hombros- ¿le pedirás que se case contigo, aun cuando apenas son amigos?_

_-P-pienso que es un buen detalle para que vea cuanto lo amo._

_- Okay, si…es un lindo detalle –suspiro y se pasó su mano por su cabello- pero, tienes que tener en cuenta que cabe la posibilidad que no te acepte y –suspiro- que se aleje más de ti._

_-N-no lo creo, Sam –trate de seguir sonriendo- somos almas gemelas, es obvio que estamos destinados a estar juntos._

_-Te creo, pero esa no es la solución para regresar con el –me sonrió- Mira, te aconsejo que primero lo conquistes –se puso una mano en el mentón- ¿Recuerdas cómo te le declaraste?-asentí frenéticamente- Eso está bien…solo que ahora TU meta es conquistarlo, no tienes porque volver a ser el mismo "Blaine Warbler", simplemente…demuéstrale que has cambiado, para bien –me guiño un ojo- Así que cuando cumplas tu meta, en el momento en que te le vuelvas a declarar…-comenzó a mover sus manos tratando de ponerle énfasis a lo que me decía- hazlo de otra forma…-hice una mueca, no quiero solo tener "sexo" con el- No de esa forma, Blaine…tu mente a veces me pervierte- mi boca se abrió sin previo aviso por la impresión- Okay, dejemos eso a un lado…Cuando lo conquistes…hazlo como crees que a él le gustara…puedes sacar ideas de los musicales que ustedes ven…Tu sabes, tipo película cursi…pero tiene que tener ese sello de "Blaine Anderson"._

_Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su próxima clase._

***Fin Flashback***

Eso fue lo que hice; primero solo platicábamos de cosas sin demasiada importancia, siempre lo hacia reír, lo llenaba de detalles…cada fin de semana iba a NY y lo invitaba a cenar.

Aunque él siempre me decía que si seguía haciendo eso me quedaría en la ruina, para lo cual solo le decía:_ "No me importa quedarme en la ruina Kurt, vale la pena venir desde Lima hasta NY, solo para ver tu hermosa sonrisa…y bueno, ¿me importa quedarme en la ruina?¡Nah! Solo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado"_

Pasaron los meses y cuando lo invite a ver "Evita", saliendo le dije que necesitábamos ir con urgencia al Central Park, el por supuesto no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué "necesitábamos" ir, pero aun así accedió…

***Flashback***

_-Blaine, ¿Por qué necesitamos venir? –volteo a ver que había a su alrededor, yo solo sonreía- No hay mucha gente y comienza a darme miedo._

_-Tu tranquilo, y no te muevas de aquí- fui directamente a un árbol, saque un pequeño banco y lo coloque justo enfrente de el- por favor siéntate y…disfruta- me aleje unos pasos de el para tomar mi guitarra, ya que la tuve en mis manos de nuevo me acerque a el- Todo esto es para ti…aunque te mereces esto y más._

_Cuando comencé a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción, parecieron los Warblers para ayudarme, lo cual provoco un grito de sorpresa por parte de Kurt._

_I'll be your dream i'll be your wish__  
__I'll be your fantasy__  
__I'll be your hope i'll be your love__  
__Be everything that you need__  
__I'll love you more with every breath__  
__Truly, madly, deeply do__  
__I will be strong i will be faithful 'cause i'm counting on___

_A new beginning__  
__A reason for living__  
__A deeper meaning_

_En el momento en el cual comenzaron a cantar los Warblers conmigo, Kurt comenzó a llorar, pero no dejaba de sonreír._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain__  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea__  
__I want to lay like this forever__  
__Until the sky falls down on me___

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,__  
__I'll make a wish to send it to heaven__  
__Then make you want to cry__  
__The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty__  
__That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of__  
__The highest powers__  
__In lonely hours__  
__The tears devour you__  
__I want to stand with you on a mountain__  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea__  
__I want to lay like this forever___

_Until the sky falls down on me__  
__Oh can you see it baby?__  
__You don't have to close your eyes__  
__'cause its standing right here before you__  
__All that you need will surely come___

_I'll be your dream i'll be your wish__  
__I'll be your fantasy__  
__I'll be you hope i'll be your love__  
__Be everything that you need__  
__I'll love you more with every breath__  
__Truly, madly deeply do___

_I want to stand with you on a mountain__  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea__  
__I want to lay like this forever__  
__Until the sky falls down on me__  
_

_Al término de la canción Wes me paso un ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas, para que se las diera a Kurt y entonces me arrodille justo enfrente de él._

_-Kurt, te amo y quisiera pasar todos los días de mi vida a tu lado- le ofrecí las flores, el las tomo y las olio- ¿Qui-quieres ser mi novio?-sonreí tímidamente porque temía lo peor._

_Hubo unos minutos de silencio…los cuales se me hicieron más que eternos y me pusieron más y más nervioso._

_-Yo…-me levanto del suelo, me tomo de la mano y me sonrió- ¡Claro que acepto! –me abrazo sorpresivamente- Por un momento pensé que me propondrías matrimonio- rio y se sonrojo- Y-yo también te amo…nunca deje de hacerlo._

_Me acerque lentamente a él esperando que se alejara, pero eso no ocurrió._

_Lo bese tiernamente…¡Valla que extrañaba sus besos y más…que me correspondiera sin un mínimo rastro de frialdad o enojo!_

_Nick y Jeff tosieron escandalosamente, Wes y David comenzaron a hacer bromas acerca de nosotros._

_Kurt se alejó sonrojado y los vio._

_-No puedo creer que los maravillosos Warblers estén aquí –me tomo de la mano y fuimos con ellos- ¿Les parece que vallamos a cenar?-lo abrace por la cintura y el me beso mi mejilla._

***Fin Flashback***

Cuando tenía que regresar a Lima, el me acompaño y les dimos a todos la noticia de que habíamos regresado.

Fuimos novios dos años más…estaba consciente de que Kurt quería casarse y más cuando casi todos los que nos rodeaban comenzaron a hacer planes de vivir juntos o casarse.

Tenía planeado como pedirle que fuera mi esposo, y cuando se lo propuse fue simplemente…¡El mejor día de mi vida!

***Flashback***

_-Kurt, pedí cheesecake…Espero que te guste._

_- Blaine, claro que me va a gustar…y bueno tu siempre lo pides por mi –sonrió y justo en ese momento llego Finn con el cheesecake_

_-¿Finn? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Kurt intercalaba sus miradas de Finn hacia mí._

_- Y-yo…amm…solo come tu cheesecake._

_-Esto está realmente raro- comenzó a comer su cheesecake y se dio cuenta que Finn no se había ido._

_-¿Tienes algo más que decirme?-lo miro a los ojos, pero no le dijo nada…Volteo a ver a mi lugar, pero ¡Claro! Yo no estaba, y eso era porqu.._

_- Finn, ¿sabes a donde se fue Blaine?_

_-Solo…¡Agh! Kurt mira el centro del cheesecake, ¡Ahora! –el lo vio y pequeñas lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas._

_- ¿En donde esta Blaine, Finn?_

_El sonrío- Mira- señalo el piano que estaba en el restaurante- Espero que lo disfrutes- Finn se fue y dejo a Kurt observándome fijamente._

_Acomode bien el micrófono que me habían prestado y comencé…_

_-Amm…Hola a todos, yo..umh..voy a cantar Teenage Dream…Ya que esta canción marco mi vida por completo…el primer día que la cante, conocí al amor de mi vida…el cual está sentado justo ahí –lo señale y todos lo voltearon a ver- Hoy te ves demasiado bien, Kurt.- comencé a tocar y cantar._

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any make-up on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the punch line wrong__  
__I know you get me__  
__So I'll let my walls come down, down___

_Before you met me__  
__I was a wreck__  
__But things were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You'll be my valentine, valentine___

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever___

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_Me retire del piano, dejando que otra persona lo siguiera tocando, para así poder ir con Kurt._

_No deje de cantar cuando retire el anillo del cheesecake, fue una suerte que no lo pusieran directamente en el cheesecake, solo pusieron una pequeña tablita de plástico para sostenerlo._

_Lentamente me fui arrodillando delante de él, ¡claro! __Sin dejar de cantar._

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever___

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_I might get your heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight__  
__Let you put your hands on me__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

_-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, me harías el honor de aceptar casarte conmigo- sonreí._

_Se levantó de su asiento y me miro a los ojos._

_- ¡Cl-claro! Te amo- me levanto y me beso- Eres el mejor –le coloque el anillo._

_-Sé que te merecías más…per-_

_- Esto fue tan maravilloso, cada día te amo más- me volvió a besar y toda nuestra "audiencia" aplaudió_

***Fin Flashback***

Nos casamos cuatro meses después de que le preguntara, fue una boda hermosa y sencilla para mi sorpresa.

Ahora llevamos tres años de casados y adoptamos un pequeño niño.

-Amor, ¿en dónde estás? _James_ quiere ir al parque.

Kurt baja las pequeñas escaleras del sótano, ve me, se acerca a mí y lo beso pausadamente.

-¿Qué haces en el sótano?- sonreí

-Solo estaba recordando viejos y hermosos tiempos –le tome la mano- ¿vamos?

-¿Estabas recordando todo lo que pasamos?- lo tomo por la cintura y el ríe.

-Eso mismo, ¿sabes? Me siento muy afortunado, tengo la mejor familia…trabajo en lo que quiero, ¡Al fin soy músico! …tengo…bueno, tenemos a los mejores amigos…¿Qué más puedo pedir? –le beso el cuello

- Solo hay que pedir una cosa- lo observo-…que ya pase este mes para que al fin pueda hacer mi debut en Brodway- me rio y lo beso.

-Es hora de irnos, ya sabes que desesperado es James, me pregunto de quien lo habrá sacado- le digo con sarcasmo y el me enseña su lengua.

-¡Vamos! Blaine, tu invitas los helados- me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a subir.

-Yo siempre compro los helados, Kurt- resople y el rio._  
__  
_


End file.
